Zoldyck of Night-Raid
by TTGAINES411GMAIL.COM
Summary: Killua travels to the Capital in order to stop the Jaegars and kill the empire. But how will it be for the ex-assassin to join Night-Raid? Read and find out. Killua x Akame pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER OR AKAME GA KIRU. IN THIS STORY, THE WORLD OF HUNTER X HUNTER AND AKAME GA KIRU ARE CONNECTED. PLEASE ENJOY, AND LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. WARNING, WILL CONTAIN BLOOD, GORE, HEAVY VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND VULGAR LANGUAGE.**

Chapter 1: The eyes of a true killer

On the bridge in the Capital, a young man no older than seventeen with brown hair, and green eyes filled with rage was shouting angrily while shaking his empty sack. Why? Because he just realized that the woman he gave a Crap load of money to just scammed him.

"This sucks! That was every penny I had! DAMN THAT BIMBO! I GUESS THAT WAS MY _EDUCATIONAL_ EXPERIENCE!" He then sighs sadly and sulks while walking across the bridge.

"Well, since all my money has been stolen, I have no choice but to sleep outside." He whined as he sat down on the concrete floor. He puts his hands on his face. Today was NOT his lucky day.

 _"Well…this day can't get any worse right?"_ At that moment he heard the sound of rolling wheels. Following the source of the noise, he saw a horse drawn carriage coming to a stop in front of him. The door opened, and the brunette teen could hear a man talking to a little girl inside.

"Again Lady Aria?" The man asked.

"I can't help it, it's just part of who I am." The girl answered as she walked out of the carriage. She had short blonde hair that reaches the bottom of her neck, ocean blue eyes, and a blue and white dress that ends below her knees.

"Hello there. My name is Aria." She greeted politely. "Umm…Tatsumi." Tatsumi greeted back shyly.

"Do you have a place to rest your head tonight?" Aria asks with a sweet and innocent smile. Tatsumi was a little turned on by it.

"No I don't actually…"

"Then you're welcome to sleep at my place!" She said happily with that innocent smile of hers. Tatsumi gives her the look pf suspicion, but sadly, he was still too naïve.

"Uh…thanks, but I'm broke." Tatsumi deadpanned, making Aria giggle.

"If you weren't you wouldn't be sleeping outside here would you?" She giggled.

"Lady Aria has a weakness for people who have nowhere to go." One of the guards said as they walked behind Aria."You should really accept her offer."

"Pretty please?" Aria pleaded with an innocent look in her eyes, making Tatsumi blush.

"Well, I guess it's better than sleeping on the streets." He mumbled while scratching his head. "Great! Let's go home!" She exclaimed happily.

 _ **On the road to Aria's mansion…**_

While on the road to Aria's mansion, the carriage abruptly came to a hard stop. Then a guard ran in to tell Aria the news. "Lady Aria!" We found another one. He appears to be pretty beat up!" Tatsumi perks up at this.

" _Maybe it's Leyasu!"_ He thought with shining hope in his eyes. Yet upon rushing out, he noticed a boy no older than fifteen lying on a tree branch with his leg dangling down, his head resting against the trunk, and with his arms crossed. Despite his young age, his legs were rather long. Then there was his hair, it was a thick mane of frosty white hair with spikes that tousled 360 degrees around and utterly defied gravity. His skin was also noticeably pale. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a turtleneck, blue jeans, and tan colored shoes. For some strange reason Aria and Tatsumi felt hesitant to approach him. His eyes were closed but something about him wasn't overly inviting. He radiated this sense of superiority ad power that made it clear that he wasn't to be disturbed.

Aria shook her head. _"I'm getting a little ahead of myself."_ She told herself, feeling foolish for her nerves. Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached the boy.

"Umm, excuse me sir." She said, making her voice as sweet as honey. She accompanied her words with a warm smile that can even melt the coldest of hearts. It was a technique that worked flawlessly several times before.

The boy tilted his head a few degrees so that he can glance at her out of the corner of his slanted eyes. Aria gasped when they made contact. Piercing Icy blue. As she saw those frigid orbs of ice, a chill ran down her spine. Even Tatsumi and the guards felt uneasy.

"What do you want?" He asked in a bland tone. Aria gulped.

"M-My name's Aria, I would like to offer you some shelter." Tatsumi was a bit surprised by the sudden invitation. Aria waited for him to respond, but didn't as he turns his head away from them and closed his eyes.

He was ignoring her!

"Please don't' ignore Lady Aria's offer, she has the habit of giving homeless people a place to sleep. A habit that she picked up from her parents." The man said to the white-haired boy, who was _still_ ignoring them!

"Aww! Please?!~" Aria begged with puppy dog eyes and the cutest face she could make. The boy glanced at her one last time before sighing and saying.

"Fine." Aria jumped up and down with joy that slightly annoyed the white-haired teen. The boy jumped from the branch and gracefully lands on his feet with his hands in his pockets. He looked at Tatsumi dead in the eyes, which made him tense up. Even though he had long legs, he was slightly shorter than Tatsumi.

"Uhhh…I'm Tatsumi. What's your name?" He greeted nervously as he held out his hand. The boy continued to stare at him with those shocking sapphire orbs before saying.

"Killua." He answered plainly as he walked passed Tatsumi, who awkwardly retracted his hand and looked back at him. _"Man, that kid's kind of intimidating."_ He thought with a shudder as he walked into the carriage.

 _ **Inside Aria's Mansion…**_

Both Killua and Tatsumi head to Aria's mansion as they arrived in the living room. Aria's father was a middle-aged man with gray hair that he had combed down and wore a brown business suit. Aria's mother was a woman with the same blonde hair that her daughter had, only longer, and wore a white dress. They both sat down in the couch.

"It would appear to be that Aria has brought two guests!"

"Oh my! So it would seem. I wonder how many would this make!" Aria's mother said happily, earning an annoyed glare from her daughter. "Mother!" Aria complained.

"T-Thank you for so much for having us here." Tatsumi thanked with a small bow.

"I have a question." Aria glances at Killua. "What would it be sir?"

"I've heard some stories about the capital being corrupted, is that true?" He asked while crossing his arms. Aria's heart started beating a few extra times per minute eyes she stared into those frigid orbs of ice. They were so intense, so calculating that she felt like he was looking straight at her soul. It made Aria uncomfortable and caused goosebumps to form on her skin.

 _"Those two guys told me the same thing."_ Tatsumi said to himself with a thoughtful expression. Aria's parents began to laugh at the question, but not in a mocking way.

"Nonsense my boy! Those are just rumors, the Capital is the safest place in the world!" Aria's father said with a hearty laugh. Killua narrowed his eyes, disappointed in that answer. Tatsumi however, sighs in relief.

 _"Rumors, oh thank god. I thought the capital was filled with nothing but heartless scumbags!"_ He happily thought with a halo over his head. "I really appreciate this."

"So you're plan is to make a name for yourself in the Imperial Capital, and what are yours my boy?" Aria's father asked, looking at Killua.

"I'm just a traveler." He answered plainly with a lazy shrug.

"As you may know, the Capital is a wonderful place. However, it is boarded by squadling tribes on three sides, if you are enlisted you will be expected to join the fight," Aria's father explained.

"I'm well prepared for that." Tatsumi said with determination in his eyes. "Seems that you got spirit! Nice to see that in a young man!" Aria's mother giggled.

"Did you travel here all by yourself Killua?" Aria asked with a sweet smile, which of course made Killua sick to his stomach, but didn't show it.

"Yeah, I began traveling on my own when I was twelve." He replied emotionlessly.

"Wow! Really?" She asked in awe, earning a curt nod from Killua. Tatsumi then described his back story on going to the Capital with his two best friends Leyasu and Sayo.

" _So they got separated while going to the Capital?"_ Killua thought.

"Everything was going pretty smoothly, but then we got attacked by bandits and well, we lost each other." He explained. Aria's places her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my…" She muttered.

"They're decent fighters at least, so I'm not too concerned. It's just that Leyasu can't navigate himself out of a paper bag, so we planned to meet each other at the Capital, but I don't' think he's gonna make it." Tatsumi finished.

"Then it's settled. I think I have a friend in the military that can help you. I'll give him your name and ask him to look for your two friends." Tatumi's eyes widened in excitement as he heard this.

"That'd be great! Thank you so much!" He exclaimed in joy.

 ** _Later at night..._**

As night fell, Tatsumi went to sleep and Killua was nowhere in sight. The guards outside were standing outside, being on watch for any intruders that trespassed, even the guards inside were alert. One of the guards were pacing around, and when he walked towards the bush, he was suddenly pulled in their. The two guards heard a small yelp and ran over to investigate.

"Hey! Who's out..." He couldn't finish that sentence as everything went completely upside down. The first collapsed to the ground with his neck snapped. The second had his head cut clean off. In the hallway, Aria's mother was wearing a nightgown and hummed to herself as she read a book with notes written in them. "Now then, I'll write down another entry in my diary." She said to herself.

"I just can't seem to stop this habit of mine…" Out of the blue, she heard screams of agony through the hall. She ran to follow the source of the screams, and when she arrived, she saw something completely horrifying. There were eight dead bodies of the guards, three of them were decapitated, four of them had knives in their heads, and one had a hole through his chest. There was also some blood that stained the carpet and words written on the wall in blood. It spelled "You'll burn in the pits hell with your daughter." She fell to her knees and raised her hands over her mouth. Her shoulders trembled violently and began to cry.

"W-Who could've…d-d-one t-t-this." She sobbed, not noticing the danger. Aria's mother then noticed a shadowy blur from the corner of her eye. Her started shaking in fear.

"W-W-Who's there?" She stammered fearfully. All of a sudden, something grabbed her throat and lifted her up in the air. She looked down to see a hooded figure with the most terrifying blue eyes she ever saw. Terror began racing through body as she slowly started losing oxygen.

"I-I don't know who you are, b-but p-please spare my life..." She managed to croak out. The figure answered by slowly raising its hand and pierced through her chest like butter. Her eyes became bloodshot before dying in its hand. The figure dropped her corpse to the ground and disappeared into the shadows, leaving even more blood on the carpet.

 ** _Meanwhile with Night-Raid..._**

"Damn, looks like somebody already beaten us." Lubbock muttered as he looked at the guard's lifeless bodies lying on the grass.

"No matter, we still have our target to eliminate" Akame said calmly as she jumped from the tree top, aiming for the guard with the gattling gun. He shot repeatedly at the red-eyed assassin, but she evaded the bullets as if it was the simplest thing to do in the world.

"Damn it!" The guard growled. Akame slits the man's throat in very fast succession. Blood began o spurt out wildly from his wound as the cursed poison began to spread throughout his body. Aria lets out a terrified shriek as she fell to the ground. Akame suddenly appears right on front of her, ready to strike her with her Murasame blade.

"You deserve this… **Eliminate."** Akame mutters darkly, but hears a battle cry and jumps out f the way to avoid the strike. She noticed Tatsumi standing right in front of her with his sword in his hands and had the look of pure rage on his face. "You are not a target, there is no need for you to die." She said emotionlessly.

"But you plan to kill this girl, don't you?!" He demanded.

"Yup." She said bluntly.

"Yup?!" He squeaked with a sweat drop. "So you won't stand aside?"

"Hell yeah! There's no way I'm giving up now!" He shouted with determination in his voice.

"Then you've sealed your fate." She said in a low, dangerous voice, making Tatsumi pale. Then a figure jumps in between them, Tatsumi recognized the figure right away.

"Wait! Killua?!" Tatsumi exclaimed. Meanwhile, a blonde woman with golden eyes and blonde hair came in.

"Well, that was easy." Leone yawned while stretching her arms. She walking as she saw Akame. _"Weird, it's not like Akame to take this long. Wait, aw geez! Can't the poor guy take a break? Plus that kid has similar features as Akame, except that he has white hair instead of black and blue eyes instead of red."_

Akame and Killua were staring each other down. Akame decides to break the silence. "Why do you wish to get in my way?" She demanded. Killua glances at Tatsumi through the corner of his eye. "I simply don't want this idiot to die on me."

"HEY!" Tatsumi yelled angrily, clearly offended. "So you won't step aside?"

Killua's lips curl into a deadly smirk. "Nope." He replied coolly. With that, Akame narrowed her eyes and lunges forward, aiming for his heart. But before it reached, Killua caught the blade with his hand, leaving a cut on it.

"Target Eliminated, you should've dodged." Akame said as she withdrew her sword to watch the white-haired teen fall to his knees and clutched his hand. She was preparing to finish off Tatsumi when Killua managed to block her with his forearm. Akame was shocked at this, no one has ever been able to survive her Murasame.

"How are you still alive? That poison should've killed you in an instant." She said in disbelief.

"My body is immune to all types of poisons. Though I have to admit, that really hurt for a cut." Killua replied.

"Now time to end this, I'm done playing games with you." He said as he lets his bloodlust ooze out. Akame lets out a small gasp as she looked in to his eyes. They were harder than steel, colder than ice, darker than black, and emptier than voids. Those eyes were the eyes of a true killer, and those made her blood freeze. But that didn't stop Akame from trying to eliminate him. However, before she could react, he disappears out of her sight, and instantly appears right in front of her.

 _"He's fast."_ Akame thought with awe. In the blink of an eye, his nails turn into claws and aimed right for her head. She managed to dodge, but got a small cut on her left cheek. Akame then unleashes a series of slashes moving at hypersonic speeds, but Killua was gracefully dodging them like it was no big deal, but the last one grazed the right side of his cheek, leaving a small cut.

 _"She's pretty fast, and her sword form doesn't leave any openings."_ Killua thought amused. Killua leaps back away from her and begins to walk in a circle around her, creating after-images of himself. _"Let's see how strong you really are."_

" _How is he doing this? I can't tell which one is him, there's too many!"_ She thought. One of the after-images dashed forward and she prepared to slash her opponent, only for it to fade like a ghost. _"What?! Behind me?!"_ Akame thought In shock. She turned to see one of Killua's after-images lunging towards her, slashed once again, only to end with the same result.

 _"Where are you?"_ She turned to look behind her as the real Killua thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get her fom the side as she would most likely turn around once again, leaving her wide open. Everything went exactly as he planned it and was ready to knock the sword out of her hand only for her to fade away as well.

" _Shit_ _! It's similar to my technique, albeit on a smaller level, who is she?!"_ Killua thought in shock. He then felt her presence behind him, and just as she was just to swipe down on him he managed to spin and duck while slashing one of her legs with his claws, forming a deep gash on her thigh. Akame hesitated to counter due to the pain in her leg.

 _"Now's my chance."_ Killua dashed forward, and with a flick of his wrist, he knocks the sword out of her hand. He rapidly strikes her vital points, and kicks her in the gut, sending her flying several feet away. Akame now had several bruises on her body as she was lying on the ground, coughing up blood and looked up at her opponent. He pointed his claws towards her head.

"Just land the finishing blow already, you've already proven to be a much deadlier opponent than me." Akame said surrendering. Killua retracts his hand and his nails turn back to normal, much to her surprise.

"I'm on your side. If I wasn't then I wouldn't have killed the guards." Killua turns to glare daggers at Aria. " _Or_ the mother of that wench." He said coldly, making Aria take tremble in fear and take tentative steps back.

"Akame!" Leone shouted as she ran towards her partner and friend.

"Wait! You're the one who killed them?!" Tatsumi asked angrily.

"Yeah, well except for the old geezer, blondie already got to him before I did." Killua replied.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL THEM?! THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" Tatumi roared with rage.

"Believe me when i say this, you're not gonna like what you see." Killua walks to the hut and opens the storage room. Tatsumi was at loss for words

"W-What the hell is this?" He asked in horror. He walked inside and nearly puked from the sight and smell of the bloodied and rotting corpses.

"Take a look. This is the Capital's darkness." Leone stated with Akame on her shoulder. She cats a glance at Killua. _"To be able to wound Akame this much, and without so much a scratch on him. This kid's on another level."_ Meanwhile, Aria was tip-toeing, trying to silently sneak away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Killua demanded as he instantly appears behind her, twists her arm, and points his claws towards her throat. "If you think you're getting out of here alive, you're sadly mistaken." At that moment, Tatsumi took notice of the dead corpse of his friend and his crush Sayo.

"Sayo? I-Is that you?"

"Someone you know?" Asked Leone. "L-Leyasu?" Tatsumi asked in fear for his friend.

"T-T-That girl invited us to stay in her house and she gave us something to eat...Then everything went black and we woke up her...AND THEN THAT GIRL TORTURED SAYO TO DEATH!" Leyasu explained as sobs racked his lungs.

"That's a lie!" Aria screamed. "I didn't know this place existed! Are you going to believe me?! The one who saved you, Tatsumi?!"

 **"Liar."** Killua snarled in a dark voice as he adds pressure to her throat, causing blood to trickle down. "I watched you walked into that shed with your parents yesterday. You were so giddy with joy, asking them if you could play with more people, like they were your fucking toys. I heard a girl's blood curdling scream coming from inside, and i bet that Tatsumi's friend here was the same girl that you tortured to death!"

"SO WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?! YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS HICKS FROM THIS COUNTRY! THE SAME AS CATTLE! I'M FREE TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT AREN'T I?! AND THAT BITCH! EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS CATTLE, HER HAIR WAS SMOOTH! WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE-!

Aria coughed up blood as she felt the white-haired teens hand bury into her back. She fell to her knees and her body suddenly felt cold. Looking down, Aria noticed a large hole in her chest.

"W-What?" She gasped while clutching her chest. Slowly turning her head, she saw Killua holding her beating that was ripped right out of her chest, with blood dripping from it.

 **"You talk too fucking much."** He said darkly with a sickening smirk. Aria can feel her vision getting blurry, but was able to see Killua looking down on her with those terrifying blue eyes. They were colder than ice and completely devoid of emotion. As soon as he crushed her heart, Aria fell face first to the ground, a bloody smear formed under her chest as she laid lifelessly in the bloodstained grass.

 _"What is he?"_ Akame thought with awe.

"That was fast, he didn't even hesitate." Leone muttered with the look of amusement on her face.

"I-I really needed to see that ACK!" Leyasu coughed blood. Tatsumi came running towards Leyasu and held his nearly lifeless body.

"It's a virus, the mother took pleasure in poisoning people with different medicine's and puts it in the food. She even kept a diary detailing the victims reactions, you can't save him." Killua explained, walking towards Tatsumi with his hands in his pockets.

"Tatsumi..."

"L-Leyasu." He whispered as tears were forming in his eyes. "Sayo never gave in, she never gave up, she was incredible so i wanted out as a hero..." Those were Leyasu's last words before dying in Tatsumi's arms. He cried into his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?!" Tatsumi screamed as he cried even harder, completely devastated by the death of his childhood beast friend. _"Looks like this place is corrupted,"_ He thought solemnly to himself as his hair shadowed his eyes. He began walking away.

"Wait!" Akame called out. "Hmm?" Killua hummed, looking over his shoulder. "You should join us."

Killua raises a brow. "Why should i? You just met me, plus i injured you." He pointed out.

"Well you are pretty damn strong, plus you need a place to sleep and don't worry about Akame, she's been through worse." Leone said with a toothy grin. Killua sighed. "Alright, but take the the idiot with you." He replied.

Tatsumi perked up when he heard this. "Wait wha-AAAH!" He exclaimed as Leone swung him over her shoulder. "Alright! We got two new recruits!" She said happily as she left with Akame, Killua, and Tatsumi. This was the beginning of a new adventure...for Killua.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **WELL HOW WAS IT GUYS? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'LL ALSO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP**


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

On the Cliffside of Night-Raid's base, Tatsumi was sitting on the meadow with his face buried in his knees. He was thinking back to when Sayo and Leyasu promised to travel to the Capital together to make a name for themselves. But that promise was broken since their lives were taking by _her._ As he continue to sulk, a figure was silently walking behind him. He was suddenly bonked on the head by an incoming fist.

"OW!" Tatsumi exclaimed in pain as he rubbed the bump on his head and turned to see who it was. It was Killua.

"WHAT THE HELL KILLUA?!" He shouted angrily, glaring at him.

"How long are you gonna mope around like this?" He asked as he crossed his arms, looking at the sky. Tatsumi stared at the ground, a little silenced by that question. Killua sighs at this.

"Come on, I think it's about time to head in." Then out of the blue, a certain blonde plants her 'assets' on top of his head.

"Huh?" Tatsumi quickly looked up to see Leone's ample breasts right above him. In one fast motion, Tatsumi ran to the side of the cliff and turned his gaze towards Leone.

"What the hell?! Don't sneak up on me like that! It's weird!" He shouted out of anger and embarrassment. In his personal opinion, Leone flashed her body WAY too much."

"Sooo…Have you guys decided to join us yet?" She asked in fake innocence. Tatsumi was about to whine, but was cut off as Leone stuffed his face between her voluptuous breasts. Killua sweat dropped as he saw this.

"You guys have the right stuff to become an assassin ya know! Just be a little bit of fine tuning, and you might just be good as be! Nah, but you'll be good." She said in a chipper tone while not letting go of Tatsumi.

"Ya know, you might suffocate him one of these days." Killua deadpanned. The blonde pouted like a six year old before releasing Tatsumi. "So how's Akame doing?"

"Oh she's doing just fine! Now let's go meet the gang!" Leone yelled cheerfully as she puts both the boys in a head lock. While Tatsumi was squirming _again,_ Killua barely managed to slip out of her arms unnoticed.

 _ **Inside Night-Raid's base…**_

The first on the list of people to meet was Sheele. A purple haired woman with a pair of reading glasses, a sleeveless purple dress that splits on both sides around her thighs, and a pair of purple boots. _"Why the hell does she like purple so much?"_ Killua thought to himself.

"So. Have you tow decided on joining yet?" The purple clad assassin asked politely. Killua gave a nod, which Sheele returned with a sweet smile.

"Yeah…I uh, don't know." Tatsumi said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"You still haven't decided? In spite of all that has happened in the past days?" Sheele questioned innocently. She was a bit confused at the brunette's hesitance. Wasn't like he had much of a choice.

"He says he needs more time to think, but why don't give him some awe inspiring words of encouragement!" Leone replied in a mischievous way. Sheele puts a finger to her chin in thought.

"Well since he knows the location of our home base, I have no choice but to kill him." She said coolly. Tatsumi started sweating bullets as he heard this.

"Is that _really_ supposed to be awe inspiring words of encouragement? It sounds more like a threat." He croaked out in fear.

"Well she makes a good point, I would've done the same as her." Killua said nonchalantly with a shrug, making even more sweat come down from his forehead.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING KILLUA!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"LEONE!" Tatsumi covered his ears while Killua was seemingly unfazed at the pitch of the voice. Behind them was the girl with bubblegum pink hair from last night. She slowly made her way to stand in front of them. "Just what the hell are _these_ two doing in our hideout?!" Demanded the small pinkette, pointing a finger a the two teens. Killua could remember her from one of the wires last night.

"These two are our new recruits! They're part of our family!" Leone said with her trademark grin. Mine turned her gaze to the two new comers.

"Did no one think that my opinion matter?!" Shouted the pink-haired girl as he walked closer, causing Tatsumi to back up a bit while Killua stayed still with a look of annoyance.

"Well no one asked for your _little_ opinion flat chest!" The white-haired assassin spat coldly. The young pinkette looked pissed off as the taller person looked down on her, while Leone, Sheele, and Tatsumi struggled to contain their laughter.

"Excuse me rookie, who do you think you are talking to your superior like that?!" Mine said with all the venom she could muster. Killua smirked and chuckled in response.

"A snot-nosed brat like _you_ as my _superior?_ Don't make me laugh." Killua sneered. Several tick marks formed on Mine's forehead as she snarled. The white-haired assisin noticed this and his smirk grew wider.

"Oh I'm sorry, did i hurt your _little_ feelings?" Killua mocked with a teasing smirk. Everyone erupted into laughter. Leone and Tatsumi rolled on the floor, holding their stomachs. However, the pinkette's face turned red out of pure rage.

"WHY YOU!..."

Before Mine could lunge at him, Killua effortlessly held her back with just one arm, making the small pink-haired girl flail her arms wildly while trying to reach him, but was unsuccessful. Leone stood up while trying to contain her laughter.

"Alright you two, break up." The busty blond said through stifled snickers. Killua nodded and flicked Mine on the forehead, causing the pinkette to fall on her rump with a yelp. A steaming red mark formed on her forehead from the flick.

"Sorry _princess_ , but i've got better things to do. So why don't you go play teahouse with your dolls ore something? Kay little brat?" Killua jeered as he walked away with Leone and Tatsumi following him, leaving the pinkette fuming while angrily rubbing her forehead. That rookie really knew how to push her buttons.

 ** _Training Field..._**

"And this is our training ground. Most of us use it to blow off some steam, but there is one of us who uses it 24/7." As she explains this, the noise of wind rushing, and grunts could be heard.

"Speak of the devil. Looks like he's already trying to break a sweat." She said pointing to the tall muscular man, who is using a wooden bo staff as a makeshift spear. He was also shirtless. Killua could tell that was quite skilled in the art, as proven by the way small bursts of smoke rise from the ground. The large man gave one last swing with the wooden staff, and the force from it created a small shock wave that passed on the lookers. Tatsumi's eyes became wide as saucers as the wind rushed past his face.

 ***Pant*** "That-" ***Pant*** "Was one hell of a workout." He panted, trying to catch his breath. He then noticed the audience nearby. "Hey, aren't you tow the one that we picked up from last night?" He asked while walking to where his towel was.

"Huh? How did you know?" Asked Tatsumi in confusion. Yet before the large man could answer that question, Killua smacked Tatsumi on the back of the head.

"Baka! He was the guy in the armor!" Killua shouted in exasperation. "Your friend is correct, but I don't blame you for not recognizing me right away." He said with a smile. Tatsumi was taken aback by the info.

"My name's Bulat. Pleasure to meet the both of you." He said while extending his hand to shake theirs. "Uh…My name's Tatsumi." He greeted while shaking his hand. Tatsumi lets go and Bulat positioned it in front of Killua, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Killua." He said without shaking his hand. "Also he's gay." Leone said straight out of the blue. Killua jumped back a few feet in surprise. "Now, now Leone. Don't go giving them the wrong idea. He said in embarrassment as sparkles appeared around his body.

 _"Dejavu."_ Killua thought with a shudder as multiple images of Hisoka appeared in his head. Meanwhile by the hot springs, a green-haired teen with binoculars in his hand lied on the ground with a pervy look in his eyes.

"Hee-Hee! It's just about time for Leone's bath! In about five minutes she would be walking up the road. I'd just do anything to see Leone's smokin' hot body in the hot springs!" He said with drool coming out his mouth.

"Well in that case…" The green-haired teen was confused for a moment. The voice sounded like…uh-oh"How about I give you a couple of fingers?" Growled Leone as he appeared behind him. He knew the jig was up, and that unimaginable pain would be coming for him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as Leone pushed him to the ground. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. As both Killua and Tatsumi came up to both of them, loud sickening cracks could be heard, as the green-haired boy screamed even louder.

"You never learn do you? Next time it's the arm!" Leone threatened as she kept his arm locked behind him. She smiled at his cries of agony. By now it was a regular occurrence. "So anyway, this is Lubbock. And as you can see, he's a dumbass." She said while bending his arm to make sure he got the message this time…He didn't."

 _ **Down the river…**_

"Let's see…There's only one more member to go!" Said Leone while pumping her hands in the air.

"I don't think I can take much more of this you guys…" Complained Tatsumi with a gloomy look.

"Quit your whining Baka!" Said Killua with his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry. The next one's a cutie so try not to stare! She's the one stuffing her face by the fire." Leone said while pointing nearby. Killua turned to notice a certain assassin with black hair and red eyes. He couldn't help but stare…at the giant bird that was roasting on the huge fire.

"Akame! We have guests!" Leone shouted to her best friend. The red-eyed killer looks up to her best friend and maybe allies. Killua noticed she had a few bandages wrapped around her body, but she was fine regardless. Akame saw Killlua and she just smiled and waved in response, making him smile awkwardly.

"Wait! She's eating a giant bird! Did she kill it on her own?!" Exclaimed Tatsumi as he looked in wonder. Killua had clear annoyance on his face, if this idiot doesn't stop asking stupid questions, then he won't have to worry about joining Night-Raid. He'd be dead before his questions were answered.

"Akame is our resident wild child! She's also the best cook in the group!" Praised Leone as she walked up to her friend. Akame turned to Leone with a piece of meat in her hand.

"Here Leone, have some." She said in an emotionless voice as she tosses the meat to her friend. She then turned to look at the other two. "Have the two of you decided." She asked as she took another bite. Killua responds with a small nod.

"Ummm…I haven't decided yet." Tatsumi said with embarrassment. Akame threw a piece of meat at Killua, who caught it with his hand and began to eat. Then she turned to Tatsumi with a blank expression.

"Sorry, but I won't be able to share with you." Akame takes a huge bite out of the meat. Tatsumi notices that Akame has given Killua another piece. "Hey Akame?" The red-eyed assassin looked to Leone.

"Yes Leone." Asked the black-haired killer while giving Killua one more piece. "Is it just me, or does everyone seem a bit more jacked up today than usual?" Leone asks as she eyes Killua eating another piece of meat.

"It's because the boss is back. She's sitting on the other side of my dinner." Replied Akame.

 _"Boss?"_ Killua thought with confusion.

"Boss!" Shouts Leone as she jogs to the other side. She waves at a woman who appeared to be in her mid-late twenties, with silver hair, and eyepatch that covered her right eye, and the most distinguished part was her mechanical arm. "Hello Leone." The boss greeted with a small wave.

"Sooo, did ya bring me anything special?" Leone asked with a childish grin on her face. "Now why would I do that Leone?" Leone looks at the sliver-haired woman in confusion. "

While I was away, I heard that you finished one of your assignments." Leone's face paled at hearing that. "Now this normally wouldn't be a problem. But I heard that you FAILED. TO KILL. YOUR TARGET!" Leone gave a small shriek and turned to sprint the other way. While she did get far, Nobody expected the boss to aim her metal hand at Leone and shot it at the running woman, grabbing the back of her shirt and reeled her in.

"Shouldn't you know better than to play around when you're faced against a powerful enemy?" The boss asked menacingly.

"I LEARNED MY LESSON! I SWEAR! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Screamed the busty blonde as she was dragged on the rocks. Killua felt amused that she was the one being dragged now, and Tatsumi felt that she deserved it.

"We'll discuss this later. For now tell me about these two." She commanded while letting go of Leone. The blond pounced right back up and grabbed both boys by the shoulders. "These two will be joining us!" Leone said in her chipper tone. "Hey! I haven't agreed t anything yet!" Tatsumi shouted angrily.

"Do both of them seem to have potential?" Leone looked at the boss with a smirk.

"I hadn't seen what this guy could do yet, but this kid here managed to beat Akame without much of a scratch on him and got to most of our targets before we did." Leone explained as she shoved both of them to the sides of her ample breasts, which visibly annoyed Killua.

"Interesting…" The boss looked at Killua very closely while absorbing this information. Akame without a doubt was one of the deadliest assassins in Night-Raid, and this boy managed to defeat her. With that, she stood up and puts on her trench coat.

"Akame, bring the others to the meeting room. You three come with me. As soon as everyone's together, I want a full report." They started heading towards the base while Killua slipped out of Leone's iron grip.

 ** _In the meeting hall..._**

Inside Night-Raid's base stood all the members while the boss sat in a chair.

"Thank you all. I have all the information i need. Tatsumi, Killua. How would you two like to become the newest members of Night-Raid?" She asked while staring at the two.

"You'd kill us if we don't." Tatsumi said with a little fear in his voice and Killua scoffed at his sentence. He wouldn't be killed by these guys.

"No, but we won't allow you to leave either. You would just stay in the base doing housework. Either way, we won't take your life, but we simply can't let you go after the information you obtained." The boss explained as she smiled at Tatsumi's stony expression.

"Look, all i want wanted to do was to make a lot of money in the Capital so that my village doesn't starve to death. But it turns out that the Capital's nothing but a place full of death and corruption." Tatsumi said somberly.

"Tatsumi." Tatsumi looked at Bulat. "The Capital's corruption is causing almost every village to go on poverty. Don't you want to weed out the source? Just like a man would?" Tatsumi looked at the wooden floor, deep in thought.

"Bulat was a high ranking soldier in the Capital. Now he's joined us, because he saw its corruption." The boss said as she gestured to the tall man.

"You see, it's our job to kill off these bastards that are the cause of the corruption, whenever we have the chance." Said Bulat as he smiled at the two.

"I like it. So basically your'e heroes that fight for the sake of just-" Killua puts a hand on Tatsumi's mouth before he could finish.

"Look around baka. These guys aren't heroes. No matter what the ends, the means are what counts, They kill so that others may have a happy life, but their still murderers to the core, just like me." Tatsumi looked at Killua in confusion while Night-Raid simply nodded one by one.

"Just give up. It'll be a thousand years too early before either of you can handle the job." Mine said in a dismissive tone. Killua rolled his eyes in response, she was small but had an oversized ego.

"But i..." Tatsumi started to say, but couldn't finish.

"Each member fight for a different reason. Yet we have a strong resolve. To watch the empire burn." Mine said firmly, tightening her fist on emphasis.

"You guys will be paying me right?" Tatsumi received a number of nods. "Then I'll do it! I'll risk my life for the sake of the Revolutionary Army!" Tatsumi said with a new resolve.

"Good choice Tatsumi. I expect to see great thing from you. Now on to you Killua." She said gesturing to the white-haired boy.

"I already said that i would join you." Killua replied flatly.

"I'm well aware, but what i want to know is how did you defeat one of my best without a weapon, let alone recover from the Murasame's poison?" She said as she eyed him carefully.

"My body was heavily dosed with all types of poisons since birth in order to build an immunity to it." Killlua replied with as shrug. Most of Night-Raid's member's eyes went wide as the heard that.

"S-Since birth?! A-As in when you were a baby?!" Tatsumi stammered. Killua nods with a smirk.

"Can you also tell me how that technique work?" The silver-haired woman asked.

"What technique?" Killua asked with a raised brow.

"The one you used to instantly remove Aria's heart." Akame explained, earning shocked looks from the others, except Leone.

"Oh, that? It's not a technique. I just ripped it out."

Mine stared at him with disbelief. "That's it?" She asked spitefully, there was no way that he could just rip it out with ease.

"But to make it easier, i manipulated my body a bit." The white-haired teen explained with a deadly smirk on his face. Most of the Night-Raid members eyes became wide as dinner plates as his hand twitched and his nails grew into long, deadly talons.

 _"His nails! They turned into claws!"_ Tatsumi thought with awe.

"But my old man would've done way better." He added, with the same smirk on his face. "When he rips out a heart, there's not even a drop of blood."

The color left Tatsumi's skin as he heard him say that and a shiver ran down Mine and Lubbock's spine.

"Well then, i welcome both of you to hell on earth." She said with very little humor.

 _"Trust me, i've already been through hell and survived. Now it's time to watch the empire burn in the pits of hell!"_ Killua thought as his eyes turned dark.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THNK? DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!**


	3. Sparring session

Chapter 3: Deadly Sparring session

Killua was standing in the middle of the forest with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed, as if he was in a slumber. Then a loud trembling roar of a Danger Beast was heard. As the Danger Beast got close enough to Killua, in the blink of an eye, its head was cut clean off. Killua's nails had grown sharper than any knife, and the veins had expanded to great proportions, appearing on his skin as blood dripped from the tips of his claws.

More Danger Beasts came lunging at the white-haired assassin, but all of them were sliced in half, causing blood to spurt out wildly. Unknown to Killua, a Danger Beast charged behind him and swiped at him with its claws, but phased through an after-image. The result ended up with a large hole in its chest. The Danger slowly turns to see Killua holding its still beating heart. As the heart stopped beating, the Danger Beast collapsed to the ground, lying dead with blood soaked in the grass.

"What a bore." The white-haired teen sighed in disappointment as he crushed the heart in his hand like a bug. He shoved his hands in his pockets, heading back to Night Raid's base with a bored expression.

 _ **In The Kitchen…**_

As Killua arrived, he saw Akame and Tatsumi in the kitchen cooking. He couldn't help but blush as he saw Akame, she had her hair tied in a low ponytail behind her back and was wearing a white apron that hugged her figure. _"Damn, she'll make one hell of a wife someday."_ It took a second for Killua to realize what he just thought.

" _WHAT IN THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I ONLY KNEW HER FOR LIKE TWO DAYS!"_ He thought while shaking his head. Killua noticed Akame staring at him, causing the white-haired assassin's face to turn red as a beet and quickly turned his head away from her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to his room. Killua plopped on his bed and looked at the celling deep in thought, with his hands behind his head.

" _I wonder how Gon and the others are doing."_ He thought as he drifted to sleep. A couple of hours have passed and Killua woke up. As he woke up, he heard a knock on his door and it was Akame opening it.

"Dinner is ready." Akame old him. Killua got up and went to go eat dinner.

"About damn time you showed up! Any longer and I would've starved!" Mine shouted, causing Killua to roll his eyes.

"Man you're really loud. You're even worse than the old hag trying to wake me up." He shot back sitting between Tatsumi and Akame. Everyone erupted into laughter, while Najenda just chuckled at Killua's snarky remark. Even Akame cracked a smile, while Mine's face turned red as a tomato.

"LISTEN HERE SMART ASS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING WISE CRACKS!" Mine roared angrily, slamming her fist on the table.

"Well, I wouldn't say anything if you were more calm and didn't annoy the living crap out of me." The white-haired teen deadpanned.

"That's it! After we eat let's have a spar!" The pinkette shot back haughtily, causing Killua to raise a brow.

"On your own? Let's get something straight first. You're no match for me period. You need like two more people by your side if you want to beat me." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine then. Hey Leone, Bulat! Fell like helping me in a fight?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah! I've been itching to fight the kid who beat Akame so easily!" Leone exclaimed slamming her fist in her palm. "Yes, I would like to see what he's capable of." Bulat said with a smile.

"Well there you have it, Leone, Bulat and I are going to be your opponents, unless you're scared fight us." Mine said smugly with an arrogant smirk.

"Alright, just don't come crying if you get your asses kicked, and try your best not to shoot your own partners." He replied with a nonchalant shrug after he finished eating. "Once you're finished, meet me on the cliff." He said while walking out.

 _ **On The Cliff…**_

The three assassins stared the white-haired teen down with their Teigus ready, waiting for him to make a move. He just stood there casually, waiting for them to make the first hit. Meanwhile, Najenda, Akame, Tatsumi, Sheele, and Lubbock were watching the fight, seeing what's gonna happen next.

"Hey! Are we gonna start this fight or what?!" Mine shouted at the boy impatiently, holding her Pumpkin sniper.

"Ready when you are." He answered with a shrug. In truth, he knew that Mine was too weak, if he went all out on the poor pink-haired girl, she would die. But he knew that Leone and Bulat would put up a good fight. Mine was first to take it as an opening and shot a beam of yellow energy at Killua, only for him to lazily lean his head to the right, easily avoiding the blast.

Leone took the chance and dashed towards him at speeds that no one but Akame and Killua could follow. As soon she was at striking distance, she rears back her fist and shot it forward, but Killua easily caught it.

He then locks her arm, twists it, and tossed her over his shoulder, making her fall flat on her back. Bulat jumps in the air and readies his Bo staff to strike the boy, only for him to duck under it. Killua then swept under the large man's legs and side stepped to the left, just before a yellow beam hits Bulat in his chest.

"MINE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Bulat shouted, but not out of anger.

"Well I thought you would've been out of the way!" She shouted back, not noticing the danger from behind her.

"MINE! WATCH OUT!" Leone shouted, but it was too late. Killua ruthlessly chopped the little pinkette on the back of her neck, knocking her out completely out cold.

"Well, that's what she gets for being too cocky." Tatsumi sighed while shaking his head. The white-haired assassin slowly turned his way towards Leone and Bulat.

"So, are you two gonna sit there and gawk at me, or fight?" Killua asked in a bored tone. The two assassins jumped right back u and got into their battle stance. Leone had a wild grin on her face while Bulat had a serious expression.

" _This boy's far more skilled than we've anticipated. He must've been very well trained. We need to catch him off guard somehow."_ He turns towards the blonde. "Leone, you strike first."

Leone slams her lion fist in her palm. "On it!" She charged towards the white-haired assassin, with her claws bared in front. Killua easily evaded the claws that slashed down on him. Leone turned into the direction the white-haired boy had gone to avoid her attack and lunged there. She swipes her claws again, and like the first time, the attack was easily avoided.

"Where are you aiming?" Killua mocked with a small, yet cold smirk on his face. Leone zipped towards him and began to throw a series of punches, kicks, and claw swipes, which were all being dodged with relative ease. Soon, Killua was cornered by a tree and Leone assumed that he was wide opened.

"Got you!" She yelled out as she jumped in the air and swung her claws at him, but her attack phased through him as she cuts down the tree in half.

" _Where'd he go?"_ Leone thought as she looked for him, but she then picked up his scent from behind. She twirls around her left foot, her right foot swinging to strike Killua's face. But her leg just went through another after-image.

 _"DAMN IT!"_ Leone thought frustrated. She was suddenly swept off her feet and kicked in the stomach and went flying several meters away. She looked to see Killua walking towards her with his hands in his pockets.

"Such a childish attack." He deadpanned, but not in an arrogant way. While Killua was confident in his abilities, he doesn't like boasting about them. He's gotta give her credit, her attacks are pretty fast. Akame was watching the whole thing with her arms crossed.

 _"He's far more experienced in actually combat situations, they don't stand a chance against him one-on-one."_ She thought with a serious expression. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over Killua. It was revealed to be Bulat throwing his wooden spear at the teen, but to his shock, Killua easily caught it and twirled it around with ease.

" _Impossible!"_ He thought with disbelief.

"Here, you can have this back." Killua deadpanned as he threw the wooden spear with incredible strength and acceleration. Bulat managed to catch it, but the force behind the throw sent him dragging back several feet.

 _"He even outclasses Bulat in terms of physical strength."_ Najenda thought with an observant expression. Bulat was shocked by the white-haired teen's raw physical strength.

 _"We don't stand a chance against him one-on-one, we need to work together."_ The large man thought with a stern expression.

"Oi, are you gonna sit there? Or fight?" He asked with a bored facial expression. They dashed toward the white-haired assassin and began striking him rapidly at hypersonic speed. But Killua was dodging them swiftly and casually with his hands in his pockets.

Though he didn't show it, he was quite impressed with their teamwork and the speed in their attacks. While Bulat kept his cool, which he always does, Leone was getting visibly irritated since they were nowhere close to landing a hit on Killua. Letting her anger get the best of her, Leone swings her right fist at Killua's face, only for him to sidestep and evade the punch.

" _Now!"_ Bulat thought, seeing that Killua was wide open. He swings his Bo staff square in Killua's gut, sending him flying as well as knocking him flat on his back, making dust come up as he hit the ground.

"ALRIGHT! HE GOT HIM!" Lubbock shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Not so tough now! Are ya kid?" Leone sneered, though was slightly panting. After the dust cleared up, her cocky smirk immediately vanished as she saw Killua standing completely unharmed, as if the attack didn't have any effect on him at all.

 _"There's no way! That strike was strong enough to break all his ribs! How can he still be standing after that?!"_ Killua had his eyes shadowed under his bangs.

"You done warming up? Cause I am." Killua's eyes turned deadly as he went into assassination stage #1.

"D-Did he just say warming up?" Tatsumi squeaked out, Lubbock nodded weakly. Killua zipped towards them at hypersonic+speed, though to them he disappeared and reappeared in front of them.

He slams his knee into Leone's solar plexus. Everyone felt a shock wave as the blonde was being sent flying. She regains her momentum to land on her feet, but was down on one knee and coughed up blood.

" _Shit that fucking hurt! Even if I managed to block it, I still felt the power from that attack!"_ Leone opened and closed her hand. _"I can barely feel my arms, not to mention my whole body took a pretty big hit as well."_ She looks at Killua, who was now targeting Bulat. Her animal instincts started to kick in.

" _This kid's definitely a lot more dangerous than he looks."_ Meanwhile, Bulat was striking Killlua rapidly with his staff, but he was easily dodging them like it was the easiest thing to do. Before he could deliver one final strike, the white-haired teen knocks the staff out of his hands, much to his shock. He then threw a punch aiming for Killua's head, but his fist swung through empty air.

 _ **BAM!**_

Bulat's eyes went wide and bloodshot as Killua's elbow drove into his midsection. As soon as Killua stood up, Bulat stumbled away before dropping to his knees. His mouth was hanging open and held his stomach. Night-Raids' eyes widen as they saw this.

"All that…from just one attack?" Sheele muttered in shock. Killua then delivers a harsh kick to the chin, knocking his teeth out and sending him airborne before hitting the ground, knocking him unconscious. Leone jumps high in the air and readies her fist to strike him. As her fist was a few inches away from his head, he vanished, making her fist hit the ground, creating a small crater.

" _Where'd he-?"_

 _ **WHACK!**_

Her thought were cut off as Killua chopped her at the back of the neck, knocking her to the ground face first. But unlike Mine, the chop didn't knock her out so easily as she struggled to get back up. Killua starts to feel annoyed, remembering the time when he fought Zushi. He kicks Leone so hard in the jaw that blood came flying out of her mouth. He was about to continue his assault, using his claws to end it.

"KILLUA!" Akame shouted. Killua's eyes widened, realizing what he was doing. His nails turned normal.

"Sorry, I lost myself." He then swings Leone over his shoulder, grabs Bulat by the scruff of the neck, and puts Mine over the same shoulder Leone was on. He then walked to Night-Raid's base, ignoring the shocked faces from the members, though Najenda had a neutral expression.

 _"Killua, just what are you?"_ Akame thought.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **WELL HOW WAS IT? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! ALSO AREN'T YOU GLAD THAT I PUT MINE IN HER PLACE? AND DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT ENDING THE STORY! I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP SO PLEASE BE PATIENT! I'LL ALSO MAKE HISOKA AND OTHER HUNTER X HUNTER CHARACTERS APPEAR IN THE FUTURE!**


End file.
